


Boys will be boys

by deme_lu



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Kai has no shame, Kouyou has incredible observation skills... And an epiphany too., M/M, Reita is a cuddly drunk, Stangers to Friends to Lovers, Students Life, Takanori is so done, Yuu is a good senpai, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deme_lu/pseuds/deme_lu
Summary: All Yuu wanted was to have a quiet shower and go to bed. Drunken strangers are about to ruin his plans.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Uruha/Aoi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I know, it's been a while since I last posted something, I'm sorry to be so long to update Boys don't cry and One Night Soulmate. I'm working hard on them, and I don't want to post a new chapter until I think it's the best I can do, you know what I mean? I haven't forgotten Sailing ships either, please don't hate me, I promise to come back to it soon too! So I'm also writing whatever pops in my head in between, to keep a fresh look and try to avoid any writing block. I have actually several others fics that were screaming at me to write them, so I indulge myself a bit and went with it... I even had an idea for a Reituha christmas fic this morning, so let's hope I'll be able to make it on time!
> 
> Anyway, this fic is inspired by events that happened to my precious @salamechecad in the boarding school she lives, unfortunately the drunk dumbasses weren't as cute (or gay^^) as our Gazeboys (and the naked guy wasn't as glorious as our beloved Leader^^) but anyway, I couldn't NOT write this. Of course this is dedicated to her, in hopes that it will cheer her up for the next two hard weeks of exams! <3
> 
> Enjoy?

The burning water running on his skin felt like heaven on his sore neck and tense shoulders.

He let out a sigh of pure bliss, slowly letting the stress fading away in the shower cubicle. Inhaling and exhaling deeply in the steam, his eyes closed as he tried to chase away any thoughts in his mind. The school year had only begun almost two weeks ago, and he had been so focused on the essay he was working on for the last week that he had barely taken the time to sleep. He had skipped diner a couple of time too, too imersed in his work to notice that the cafeteria was about to close, and realizing much later that he was starving.

Like tonight.

Yuu had just prepared himself a cup of instant ramen in the microwave oven he had in his room, followed by an apple he had kept from lunch. This would have to do, and he would make sure to have a proper breakfast tomorrow. Anyway, his important essay was ready, he would only have to re-read it tomorrow to see if anything was wrong, and then he would be able to have a bit of rest... Until next announcement of another essay, that was. He hoped that the subject would be a little more thrilling than Arctic's geography this time, at least.

But hey, no need to think about it right now, all he had to do was unwind under this wonderfully warm water and then slip under his duvet for a well deserved rest.

He took the time to enjoy the unusual quietness of the building. The student house wasn't exactly a boisterous place during the day, as there were strict rules to apply there if you wanted to keep the room you'd been assigned to, but there were times when it was a little too lively to his liking. He'd learnt long ago, since it was the beginning of his second year in the house, that you had to avoid the showers areas between six and ten in the evening if you didn't like noise and people. That was why he'd taken the habit to shower around midnight, when he was sure nobody was around and he could enjoy a bit of time there all by himself. Just like he was now, slowly getting relaxed and ready for the night. Honestly, that was one of the best moment of the day if you asked him, when you could just imagine what it was going to be like, to finally be able to sleep for like 6 hours straight.

He took some of his honey-scented shampoo and began to massage his scalp slowly, a little bit of self care wouldn't be too much, right ? He deserved to spoil himself a bit after all he'd written, hunched over his laptop. He sighed again, his fingers doing wonders, and was about to begin to rince...

BAMBAMBAMBAM !!!

He let out a pityful yelp, jumping out of his skin and almost tripping in the shower cubicle, startled by the sudden furious banging on the door. So much for his relaxing moment, really. Now his heart was going a thousand miles a minute, and his hands were shaking. What in the world... ?

« Oi in there !!! Have you finished with the shower ? There are other people who would gladly be able to wash too, you know ? »

Yuu grumbled under his breath. He'd just put some shampoo into his eyes and it was stinging like crazy.

« Yeah right, it's not like you haven't had the time to shower before me. » he mumbled.

BAMBAMBAMBAM !!!

« Hey dude ? Have you drowned ? »

BAMBAMBAMBAM !!!

Yuu was beginning to lose any patience he could have, plus he had detected that the guy who was talking was a bit slurring his words. He was going to give the jerk a piece of his mind for his terrible timing, and a reminder of the rules of the house, beginning by the one who specified that if you were caught in the building drunk you would be fired and have to find a new room elsewhere.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM !!!BAMBAM !!!

He heard another voice, urging the serial knocker to stop.

« Kouyou, stop this ! We're all gonna be in trouble if someone's report that we're here making all that noise, and I don't know if you noticed but you're not exactly sober... »

« Oh yeah, you're right, sorry Taka...»

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM !!!BAMBAM !!!BAMBAMBAMBAM !!!

« Hush !!! Kouyou ! »

Yuu opened the door bruskly, making the boy who was knocking stop abruptly. His eyes widened and he looked so stupidly surprised that Yuu would have laughed if he wasn't so mad. And if he could see properly, which was not the case since his eyes were still sore from the shampoo abuse. -What did they put in these product for them to sting that much ? Lemon juice or vinegar ? Yuu would make sure to buy a new bottle of shampoo in the kids section next time, one that wouldn't try to dig a hole in his eyeballs if he wasn't careful enough- But for now...

« Are you a high-grade moron or what ? First you knock at this door like you want to smash it down, then you scream like you want to awake everyone, and on the top of it all you're drunk ? What's wrong with you ??? »

« Hey ! » The offended look on the tall guy's face could have been funny too, in other circumstances. « I'm.. I'm not a... moron ! » He was shaking his head, frowning and trying to remember what it was that he wanted to say. « I've... just begun my first year... here, and you surely know how hard... the selection is ! » He shrugged helplessly. « I just wanted to shower... And you were taking forever to finish ! »

« I was not ! And for your information, mister first-year here, there are two other shower-rooms at the end of the hallway. I could go to the janitor and have you fired for this, you know- »

« Oh my god, please don't ! I'm sorry for this, I should have prevented him for disturbing you, but- Akira, stop this, just come back here ! » A short guy, his arms full of clothes, shower gels and towels, had appeared and slid himself between Yuu and the furious-knocking jerk. He looked a bit panicked- and totally exhausted.

Yuu stepped back and looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

« Please forgive him, ok ? Kouyou's not a bad guy, and he worked hard to be here. It's just... It was freshman's initiation night tonight, and they went a bit overboard with the cocktails. I shouldn't have let him make all this noise, but I was busy with the others, and- »

Yuu narrowed his eyes again.

« The others ? »

The short guy scratched the back of his neck, looking at his shoes and showing something with his right thumb half-heartedly.

« Well, yeah... »

Yuu leaned out of the shower room to look at where the guy's finger pointed. There were two other guys there, sat on the ground with their heads between their knees.

« Oh lord... » Yuu sighed.

« If you were kind enough to let Kouyou take his shower... » The short guy handed his friend some clothes and a towel. « ...The two other shower-rooms are out of order if I can judge by the signs on their doors. Actually, all I want to do is help them to shower and tuck them in bed before I can finally colapse on my own. »

Yuu went out of the room, taking pity of the poor guy. He gestured to a sulking Kouyou, still pretty much offended, pouting and frowning like a five years old, to go inside. He had his arms crossed on his chest with what seemed to be his towel and pajamas. Yeah, just like a five years old, really.

« Go ahead, hu... -Kouyou?-, at least this poor door wouldn't have been abused for nothing. »

Kouyou huffed and staggered his way into the shower room, and he would have slammed the door if only he'd had the strenght too. His friend knocked at the door softly.

« And please don't lock the door, I want to be able to enter if you pass away there ! »

He then turned to look at Yuu again, and bowed.

« Again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them drink that much, but I guess they were so nervous about this party, and so happy that we'd actually all been accepted here, they just let themselves be carried away... Please forgive us, I promise this won't happen again. »

Yuu stared at him curiously, a bit sorry for the poor dude who had to handle his sloshed friends by himself. He looked genuinely embarrassed and was kinda cute. Yuu wondered how close of a friend you should be to have someone so ready to take care of you when you were that drunk.

« It's okay. But you really have to be carefull, you know ? Some people got fired for less than this last year. It would be a shame to waste the chance to stay here because your friends love too much drunken nights ! »

« Oh my god. You were already there last year. That means that... You're our senpai. I'm even more ashamed that you had to see us like this. You will have a disastrous opinion about us now. How embarrassing. »

« Hey... » Yuu realized he didn't know the guy's name... « hu... »

« Oh, sorry again, I didn't introduced myself. I'm Matsumoto Takanori. I'm a first year architect student. Here, almost laying on the ground, it's Tanabe Yutaka. He's studying finance. He's the most hard worker I know, even if it's difficult to figure out right now. You already know Takashima Kouyou, he's a first year physics student. Just like him... » Takanori looked fondly at the other boy who was sitting beside the shower room door. « Suzuki Akira, Kouyou's best friend. »

The boy lift his head at the mention of his name, looking totally lost and hagard. His eyes seemed to scan the hallway, and suddenly his blurry vision seemed to focus on Takanori. His whole face lightened up, and he smiled broadly. He got up on shaking legs and came to hug his friend tightly.

« Ah Taka ! You're here ! I thought I lost you- » His slurred words made it difficult to understand, but Takanori's chuckle interrupted him.

«It's ok Aki, I'm not going anywhere ! » And, talking to Yuu, his cheeks a with a cute pink shade. « Don't mind him, he can get a bit affectionate when he gets drunk. »

Yuu smiled a bit.

« Seems so, yeah. I'm Shiroyama Yuu, and I'm studying geography. »

The clingy boy -Akira, right ?- began to sway his body from right to left softly, humming a song under his breath and nuzzling his friend's hair.

« Taka, please, I wanna go to bed, can you take me back to my room ? Pleeeeaaaase ? »

« Shhh, Aki, stop this, I will as soon as you'll have had your shower. You'll thank me tomorrow in the morning, you'll see. For now, be a good boy and just do what I ask you to, ok sweetheart ? »

Akira left his face from the crook of Takanori's neck where he'd buried his nose a few seconds ago, grinning delightfully.

« Oh I like it when you call me sweetheart ! I want you to only call me that from now on ! »

Takanori blushed further and push a strand of Akira's hair behind his hear, shaking his head with a sorry look.

« I doubt your sober self would appreciate much, Akira. »

« My sober self is stupid. »

Takanori chuckled half heartedly, letting Akira holding him tighter and resuming his motionless slow-dance. He looked apologetically at Yuu from behind Akira's shoulder.

« Yeah, for that you're not totally wrong. Maybe you should go back to sit next to Yutaka, and keep an eye on him? Would you do that for me ? »

Akira mumbled something they didn't understand, then let go of Takanori's body with a little nod.

Takanori let out a sigh, still blushing.

« Akira is the cuddly-type when drunk. Kouyou is more a dorky drunk, and as for Yutaka... » He frowned slightly. « ...Yutaka is more an unpredictable drunk. Unpredictable and crazy, truth to be told. I'm rather thankful he seems so out of it tonight, it 's easier for me ! »

Yuu still had his attention on Akira, who had sat back next to Yutaka but was still staring at Takanori with a look of sheer adoration.

« You two are cute. How long have you been together ? » Yuu asked with a little smile.

« Oh, no, no, we're not ! » Takanori had paled and was shaking his hands frantically before himself. « And, we're not hu...gay. »

Yuu rose an eyebrow skeptically. The scene he just witnessed was not the more straight thing he'd seen. Takanori then let his arms fall, and looked at his feet shamefully.

« Well, at least Akira isn't. He's as straight as one could be, and has more ex-girlfriends than I have shirts in my closet, and that's a lot to say. He's just like this when he's drunk. »

« Oh, okay, sorry for assuming things. » Yuu shrugged and added, seeing how miserable Takanori suddenly looked. « It is none of my busines, okay ? Besides, I'm not judging. »

Takanori looked comforted by his words, a relieved half smile appearing on his face.

« Thank you so much, Yuu-Senpai. You've been really kind with us all tonight- »

The opening of the door interrupted him.

« Tadaaa, I'm done ! » Kouyou was stepping outside the shower room with a smile, attempting to dry his hair with his towel. His steps were hesitant and he still looked dizzy.

Takanori lifted his pointing finger at Yuu as if to excuse himself, and went in the shower, picking up Kouyou's clothes that were scattered all around the small room with a frown and a crinkled nose.

He bundled everything up and handed it to Kouyou.

«Take this, I'm not your personnal maid for fuck's sake, dude. » He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second. « Well, now you're going to wait for me here and be really, really quiet or we're gonna have problems, okay, Kou ? Which one am I going to help now?... Oh my god ! Yutaka, no ! »

They hadn't checked on the two other guys from the moment Kouyou had appeared, and the one who'd been passed away a few minutes ago was now bare feet, his tee shirt discarded on the floor, and was currently taking off his trousers-his underwear coming along with the skinny jeans. Before anyone could react, Yutaka was naked in the hallway, stretching his arms above his head with a loud contented sigh.

And what a glorious sight it was.

Yuu couldn't help but stare, his eyes wide and his mind blank, as Yutaka was displaying his naked body shamelessly. The boy was gorgeous and Yuu swallowed hard when he turned back to look at them with a dreamy smile. Damn.

He felt sorry when Takanori draped his friend in a towel and lead him to the shower-room, scolding him without raising his voice.

« You can't just undress in the middle of the hallway, you dumbass ! What got into you, seriously ? You're gonna get us fired ! I'm so done with you all tonight ! »

Then, turning to Yuu and Kouyou who'd just stayed silent during the incident, he gave an imploring look Yuu's way.

« I know we've only been a pain in the ass for you tonight, Yuu-Senpai, but would you be kind enough to just stay here a few minutes more while I'm trying to help mister pervert here to clean himself ? Just in case Kouyou or Akira would decide that they didn't piss me off enough already and tried some stupid idea only their retarded mind could conjure ? Please ? I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise ! » Turning to Kouyou with a deadly glare : « Kou, I swear to god, if you do anything wrong, be sure I'm gonna kick your ass ! Please be nice with Yuu-Senpai ! »

Yuu was still a bit shocked by Yutaka's sudden strip-tease, but he managed to nod before Takanori closed the door. He puffed his cheeks, thinking about how his six hours of sleep were slowly melting, when Kouyou spoke and took him by surprise.

« So, Yutaka has... a nice ass, right ? »

Yuu choked on his saliva and turned to face Kouyou, looking like a deer in the daylights. The tall boy was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face and a playful gleam in his eyes.

« What ? I... I mean... I didn't look. »

« Oh yes you did... And your jaw fell on the ground, Yuu-Senpai. But it's okay... You know, I too think Yutaka's behind is more than inviting... What a shame, really, that our beloved friend only likes girls, right ? » And he winked, obviously delighted that he'd made Yuu blush and stutter.

Takanori was right, Kouyou was a dork when drunk.

« Hey... Where... Where's Taka ? » Akira had seemingly just noticed that his friend wasn't around.

Kouyou rolled his eyes.

« Takanori is helping Yutaka in the shower, you nerd. Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes. »

« But... Why is he helping Yutaka ? I'm the one he should help ! I don't want him in the shower with Yutaka ! » Akira's offended tone made Kouyou huff.

«Okay, okay, Aki, don't be a baby ! Just close your eyes, count to one hundred and he'll be right here. »

« You sure ? »

« Goddammit, Aki, just do what I told you, will you ? »

Akira lowered his head back between his knees, following Kouyou's instruction, but not without letting a whine out.

«I want Taka back... »

Kouyou narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

« Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with this guy. He's my best friend, you know, but- » Kouyou stopped his mumbling abruptly, looking at Yuu with surprised eyes. « Wait a minute. Are you here in the hallway only wearing a bathrobe ? »

Yuu was sure he hadn't blushed that much in the last six months or so. He crossed his arms on his chest in defense, and frowned.

« Well, yeah. I am. Actually, I didn't planned to spend time in this hallway at all, or I would have taken some proper clothes with me. I was just interrupted while I was showering in peace, by the most loud and annoying guy who was knocking at my door like a madman. »

Kouyou looked really shocked, shaking his head again with a frown and a disgusted face in a tipsy way.

« Really ? How rude ! Man, kids have really no manners these days, you know... »

Yuu couldn't believe it.

Kouyou didn't even remember he had been the culprit who had disturbed him like half an hour before.

_Kids these days._

He was distracted by the way Kouyou was looking closely at his body again, wrapped in his white fluffy bathrobe, and began to feel _very_ self conscious.

« You shouldn't walk around like this, anyway, you know. First, you could get sick. And then, well, maybe it would give perverted people twisted ideas, because bathrobes are things you're not supposed to wear in public. Besides, this really suits you... » Before Yuu could even react, Kouyou was tilting his head on the side, much like a puppy would do, his eyes widening at the realisation. « And you're very pretty, too. »

Okay. This had to stop before his poor heart just decided to have a stroke. Yuu had been single since so long, choosing to focus only on his studies and to forget everything that wasn't related to them, and in less than an hour he'd been assaulted by images of a perfect naked body and now this guy was …

The door opened again, and Yutaka appeared, his hair wet and grinning. He was now -unfortunately, if you asked Yuu- fully dressed up in... koala pajamas ? Really ? And was holding his clothes against him.

Takanori was following closely, anxiously looking at Yuu.

« Senpai ? You're okay ? Tell me they didn't do anything stupid... »

« No, no, don't worry- »

« I was just telling Yuu-Senpai that he shouldn't stay in the hallway only in his bathrobe, because it's unwise. That's not safe to walk around almost naked when you're that pretty and all... »

Takanori facepalmed.

« Oh my god Kouyou, please just shut the fuck up. You moron didn't just tell our senpai that he's pretty, did you ? »

« Well that's not very nice Taka ! And of course I told him, I don't see what's wrong in telling people they're pretty, there's no law against it ! »

« I don't know what's wrong either ? » As Yutaka had come to sit down at his exact same spot than before, Akira had came to stand next to them and was frowning, adding his two cents. « Is it wrong if I say you're pretty, Taka ? »

Yuu and Kouyou looked at each others with matching smirks, Takanori's face exploding in shades of red.

« Errr... No, there's nothing wrong, Aki. But you shouldn't say this, you know, I'm not a girl, and- »

« Well I know you're not ! » Akira giggled. « But you're still prettier than any girl, and than... » He pointed at Yuu and frowned again, trying to remember if he knew Yuu's name, but shrugged, looking at him apologectically. «Him ? Sorry, dude, no offense. »

Yuu dismissed him with a wave of his hand and a chuckle. « None taken. It's okay. »

Kouyou huffed. « I don't agree with Aki, I just think that Yuu-senpai- »

Takanori clapped in his hands, still clearly embarrassed.

« Well. I think we should postpone this whole « who's the prettiest » challenge to later- or never. Yeah, never is good. Never seems perfect. I'm gonna tuck Yutaka in bed. Kouyou, can you please help Aki to begin to shower ? I'll be back to take care of him next and then we'll-»

« No ! » Akira stomped his foot. « I don't want you to go. You spend enough time with Yutaka. It's my turn now ! »

Takanori looked startled at Akira's outburst. What the hell was happening with him tonight ? He would gladly have taken the time to coax his friend into doing what he asked him at any other moment, but now, his exhaustion and the stress of the evening were beginning to have the best of his patience, and he couldn't help but growl in aggravation.

« Look, Aki. We won't go anywhere if nobody's helping, you know ? You're acting like a spoilt kid now, I can't be everywhere at once. Please be kind and do as I said, will you ? »

The stubborn frown on Akira's face melted into a dejected expression, the boy letting his head fall in defeat. Takanori had never snapped at him before.

« You just had to say it if you didn't want to take care of me... » And he turned towards the shower entrance, but not before anyone could spot his bottom lip trembling. Takanori felt something squeaze painfully in his ribcage.

He was quick to catch the boy's wrist, making him turn again.

« What are you talking about, Aki ? » Akira's head was still down, his look refusing to meet Takanori's concerned one. The shorter boy caught his chin gently, lowering himself even more to be able to look in his friend's eyes. « Hey. I don't know what got into you tonight, you're being weird. Of course I want to take care of you, that's the reason why I didn't drink tonight, remember ? But as I said, I can't take care of all of you at one time. So I'm gonna take Yutaka to bed, and I promise to come back for you after, okay ? » And as it crossed his mind, Takanori added with a laugh. « Let's say I'm keeping the best for the end ? » It wasn't even a lie, right ?

« You promise ? »

« I do... Is it okay... Sweetheart ? »

Akira's grin was back full force, and he nodded eagerly.

Yuu -who'd whitnessed the whole scene with fondness, deciding that these two were the cutest thing he'd seen since forever- stepped in the conversation. He was growing incredibly uncomfortable as Kouyou kept on staring at him with a dreamy look and a half smile.

« Hum, Takanori, if you want, I can keep an eye on Akira while you take Yutaka AND Kouyou back to their room. So that you will only have to focus on Akira when you come back ? »

He knew that it would have been better for him to just let Takanori deal with his friends now, and just don't give a damn to what could happen to them, but he also knew that letting Kouyou keeping an eye on Akira alone was probably going to lead to a disaster of some sort. And for some reason, he didn't want the efforts Taka made all evening to keep his friends out of trouble go to waste. So he just resigned himself to lose a bit more of his precious sleep time in order to help them a little more.

« That's very nice of you, Yuu-Senpai. We don't deserve all you did for us tonight. Thank you so much. I will do just what you suggest. Aki, please be a good boy, okay ? I'm coming back asap, I promise...»

Akira came to stand next to Yuu, and looked at Takanori as he was grabbing Kai's arm, dragging him on the hallway, all the while ushering Kouyou to follow them. The tall boy waved childishly at them before leaving, sending a stunning smile Yuu's way that threatened to make his heart stop.

« See you later, Aki. Good night, pretty Yuu-Senpai ! »

Taka's exasperated voice came from the hallway.

« Damn Kou shut up. Haven't you all embarrassed ourselves enough already ? Come on ! »

Akira chuckled, and turned his head to look at Yuu curiously, slurring his words.

« Isn't Taka cute ? »

Yuu nodded, smiling.

« He sure is. »

Akira smiled proudly at his answer, before frowning suspiciously.

« You... You are not having a crush on Taka, are you ? »

Yuu shook his head frantically, blushing. For someone who spent the majority of his time alone and not interracting with anybody, he'd had his share of crazy exchanges with people, tonight. Were all the students in this house that weird ? Yuu had to admit that he had no clue of it whatsoever. He hoped not, because damn, this little group of friends were kind of completely nuts.

« No, of course not. »

Akira seemed to let out the breath he'd been keeping, smiling again with satisfaction.

« Ah. Good. Okay. » He put his hands deep in his pockets, beginning to swing on his heels quietly, his eyes avoiding Yuu's. « Will you tell him I've been a good boy ? Because I'd really want him to be proud of me. »

« Don't worry for this, I will. »

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are rays of sunshine to me! I wanted this fic to be a oneshot, but now I kinda want to make a second part, so don't hesitate to let me know if you want more. I could use a bit of cheering up too ;)


End file.
